Mailing containers are well known in the art and are used both for single delivery to a named addressee, and for two way delivery to a named addressee and addresser. However, under the general conditions experienced during handling the containers are often subjected to damage. Thus mailing containers must be generally durable for single delivery, but they must be especially durable for two way mail use. Further, mailing containers should also be economical to manufacture, easy to load and close, simple to open and provide a secure closing arrangement or construction to prevent unwanted opening. One such return mail container is described in the patent to Voytko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,311. The known container, however, purposely has a foldable panel and flap construction with predetermined fold lines that limits use of the container to an object having dimensions that are commensurate with the fold lines. Also, use of the container is inconvenient for the shipping of two like objects and return of only one. Further, use of the container is limited to one mailing and return since the container is opened by the addressee by severing the closure tab upon receipt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide mailing or shipping containers and blanks therefor of the kind described which have flexible padded and unpadded panel and flap walls that can be variously folded on established fold lines or on fold lines deviating therefrom, for mailing and re-mailing an object or objects and that can accommodate single or plural objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide reusable containers of the kind described which can be opened without removing or severing the closure or sealing means.
It is another object of the invention is to provide economical mailing containers and blanks therefor.